Unbearable Destiny of Love
by haruki18
Summary: Atobe and Ryoma didn't expect to be in love with each other. then more people come along to contradict it. can they still fight for their love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello . .this is my first time making a story this long. my first attempt in writing a story . .well it didn't turn very well because i got tired already. **but now!** since we're talking about Prince of Tennis then i got determined to write and write the story until i pass out! my story is ongoing. and it's about YAOI. . the pairing here is Atobe and Ryoma ..the ROYALPAIR!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. TAKESHI KONOMI OWNS THIS.**

**WARNING: THIS IS A BOYxBOY STORY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. MARK MY WORDS.**

**

* * *

**

Unbearable Destiny of love

Chapter 1

In the cruise is trouble

_I'm going back to Japan. _

In this world, there are a lot of people who loves traveling. Hopping from place to place. Some people don't want to go away from the place he loves. One of many people is Ryoma.

Ryoma, he loves Japan. Japan is the place where he can buy lots and lots of Ponta grape juice from vending machines. This is the place where he discovered how fun tennis is. This is the place where he met other Seigaku regular members. This is the place of his tennis memories. He sometimes does miss his tennis friends there in Japan; wanting to challenge them for a game again.

Even though Ryoma grew up in America, he never forgets Japan.

Ryoma is walking on the deck hallway of a cruise ship. Coincidently, he passed by a group of girls.

"Isn't that Echizen Ryoma who joined the US Open?" one girl said pointing at Ryoma.

"Yeah! He's so cute!" the other girl said praising Ryoma.

Since Ryoma is not really interested with girls and keeps his focus on tennis, he just ignored them.

"Uuhmm, you're Ryoma Echizen right? Can we please take a picture of you?" the girl asked Ryoma.

"Uh... ", Ryoma can't say a thing.

"Silence means yes!" the other girl said with enthusiasm and they put their camera out of their pockets. Next thing you know, flashes of camera are blinding you eye.

_Run!_ Ryoma ran as fast as he could just to escape his fan girls.

"Why are you running? We just want to take a picture of you!" the girls followed Ryoma but Ryoma is just to fast for them. Well, what do you expect from a guy who has very nice footwork in tennis.

Without the girls noticing, he hid inside the stock room.

"_Ryoma-kun! Where did he go_?" the girls voice was heard through the door. "_What a bummer I didn't even get a picture of him._"

"_How about we look for him in the men's bathroom?"_

"_That's a great idea!" _Soon after the footsteps started to fade away. Ryoma sighed in relief.

Ryoma peeked outside the door. "Our room is almost near. I should run for it or I would be exposed again to the fans."

Ryoma ran for it, ignoring the people who are looking at him. Room 135, their room.

He slammed the door shut so loud that you could hear it across the hallway.

"Hey! Seishounen! Would you pipe down a little? I'm trying to sleep here. I was about to kiss a bikini model!" Nanjiroh muttered.

"I would pipe down if you would stop being a pervert, Oyaji!" he talked back. For a moment Ryoma noticed something. It seems like his brother, Ryoga is missing.

"Oyaji, where's aniki? he asked.

"He said he'll be looking for girls."

"Like father like son", he whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing", he denied. "I'm going back to my room". He headed straight to his room. Apparently, his room isn't that bad at all. He has a balcony outside and he can see every sunrise and sunset. His room is painted white and his bed sheet is so soft and comfy. He jumped in his bed and looked at the blank ceiling._ What will I do now?_ He thought as he brushed karupin's fur with his fingers.

"Karupin, at least you don't get seasick." he played with his cat. "Meow. ." karupin purred above his chest. He stretched his arms under his pillow.

"What's this?" he wondered as he pulled out a brochure under his pillow. He flipped the pages one by one and noticed a picture of a tennis court.

"A tennis court, eh? I guess it's not so boring here. Right, karupin?"

He quickly got up and took his tennis bag. Glad that he always brings it. "We're gonna play later karupin ok!" he promised to his cat.

He walked pass by Nanjiroh. "Where are you going, Seishounen?" he asked, yawning.

"Out." He answered. "With girls?" Nanjiroh asked again menacingly.

"No! I'm going to play tennis, happy?"

"Ok, RYOMA IDOL! Be back soon ok!" he teased.

"Will you please stop calling me that!" he scoffed.

"What? Why? It's a cute name for you, RYOMA IDOL"

"Never mind." He ignored just walked out of the room. "Be back soon, RYOMA IDOL!"

_Unbelievable._

At the tennis court, Ryoma is all alone. He's so glad that he didn't run through with those girls again. Ryoma has been warming up and he's still doing some walling. _**THWACK!**_ Another ball hit the wall, and then another and another but—suddenly another ball hit his ball coming from behind him.

"Want to play, Chibisuke?"Ryoga said as he lean at Ryoma on his head. Ryoma pushed Ryoga away from him. "Do you want to lose again?" he challenged him.

"Oh, that's not going to happen again"

"Well I'm not going to lose to you"

A low fiery ball began to go down as it said goodbye.

"Haah . . .hah. . .ha. . "They panted heavily as they stared at the blinking spots at the black sky.

"7 games to 6. I win again."

"You've gotten stronger, Chibisuke" He stood up and helped Ryoma get up.

Then they heard footsteps behind them. Both of them turned around and saw a smear image getting near to them. Until the image stepped into the light.

"Sakurafubuki!"Ryoma and Ryoga said in unison. "Long time no see, brats!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Please review my story. I would really appreciate it. Please kindly wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hey! i'm glad that you are going to read the next chapter! please enjoy the story and please review again.

**DISCLAIMER: TAKESHI KONOMI OWNS PRINCE OF TENNIS NOT ME . **

**WARNING!** THIS IS BOYX BOY CONTENT. .PLEASE READ IF YOU DARE . .

* * *

Chapter 2

Threat and Dreams in Japan

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_7 __games__ to 6. I win again."_

"_You've gotten stronger, Chibisuke" He stood up and helped Ryoma get up._

_Then they heard footsteps behind them. Both of them turned around and saw a smear image getting near to them. Until the image stepped into the light._

"_Sakurafubuki!"Ryoma and Ryoga said in unison. "Long time no see, brats!"_

Both of Ryoga and Ryoma thought that he was in jail, but why is he here now?

"Both of you must be wondering why I'm not in jail right? I maybe a fraud but I'm a genius. Genius for planning a revenge on you, you and Keigo Atobe.", he threatened.

"Don't you dare hurt my family!" Ryoga raised his fist to Sakurafubuki's chin but Ryoma stopped him."STOP! You would just cause trouble."Ryoma pulled him away from Sakurafubuki.

Now it's time for Ryoma to take a stand. "Listen Sakurafubuki. I don't know what your problem is but never come near my family and . . . Atobe."

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with a ball again? That's not gonna work now", he scorned, and looked at them.

Both of them back out a little bit because of Sakurafubuki's stare. He's really preparing for a deadly revenge. A bloody one.

"He he. . See you in hell!" he said waving his hand while walking away.

Ryoga growled with anger; his face burning up.

Ryoma and Ryoga came back to their room innocently like nothing happened. And now they're eating dinner too peacefully.

_This is so awkward. _Nanjiroh thought as he shoved another spoonful of meat in his mouth._ I think there's something wrong. I should ask them what their problem is. I'm the father so I should take responsibility._

"So, do you want to watch a movie later? About girls? Eh?" he tempted.

Both of them looked at their father with dark eyes and black aura like being possessed._ It's so hard being a father! I rest my case!_

"I'm going back to my room" Ryoma said finishing his plate.

"O-okay" his 'responsible' father said.

"I'm going now, too" Ryoga said. Nanjiroh just nodded Ryoga's look is even more scarier than Ryoma's. _What's happening to the world?_

Ryoma stared blankly to the ceiling. His eyes slowly closing down into sleep.

"_hehe .. it's time for your death!" Sakurafubuki laughed maniacally_

"_NO! Please don't kill me! Help!", Ryoma's pitiful, hoarse voice said._

"_As if I would spare some mercy on you. No ones gonna help you now"_

_Ryoma looked at the dead bodies that lie before him. "Oyaji, Kaa-san, Nanako, my family . ."he paused as tears fall down his cheeks; trailing down his chin. "Atobe .. I love you .. goodbye" he said as he kissed them goodbye._

_**BANG! **_

"AAHH!",he screamed waking up in his unfaithful sleep. He touched his cheeks and it's wet with tears. And he's sweating like crazy.

"Ryoma! Wake up and get ready. The ship is gonna dock soon", Nanjiroh said behind the door.

"Okay!" he replied. He quickly got up from his bed and strode off to his bathroom. He rinsed himself with clean, warm water. And he looked at the mirror with his hands leaning against the sink.

_What kind of dream was that? It's so nice I think I'm gonna die!_ He thought with irony. _Speaking of my weird dream, why did I say Atobe I love you?_ He freaked out. _Why did I say that? Disgusting! _He shrugged.

"RYOMA! Are you already finished? We're gonna be late!" Nanjiroh pounded the door.

"Do you know how to wait?" he answered back..

"I won't have to wait if you would BE MORE FASTER!"

The door opened making Nanjiroh fall down on the floor. "I'm DONE! Happy?", he looked down at him.

"That's so rude of you!" he stood up.

Ryoma put out his hands. "Come here karupin."

Ryoma walked with Nanjiroh and Ryoga on the deck. Then within a split second they're already at the port, with Ryoma being unconscious and all; always thinking about his weird dream that never let him think straight.

"Hey, Chibisuke! Are you alright?" Ryoga waved his hands in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He denied.

"You've been spacing out. Are you still thinking about Sakurafubuki?" he stopped and looked at the expression of his brother's face. So sad. He looks like that he didn't get the sleep that he wanted. "Don't worry Chibisuke. We'll defeat him like before." He noggied his lil' brother.

"Stop that", Ryoma pushed him away.

When they continued walking, Ryoma saw from the corner of his eye that someone is waving at him. He turned around and saw a red-haired guy jumping with excitement. _Kikumaru-senpai?_

Kikumaru came running towards to him. "Hoi, ochibi! We missed you!" Kikumaru hugged him with his arms around Ryoma's neck.

"aagghh ..K-kikumaru-senpai . .can't breathe" he said running out of breath.

Kikumaru immediately let go. "S-sorry. I'm just so excited to see you". Ryoma reached out for oxygen. "We've been waiting for you, ochibi."

"We? What do you mean we?" he asked his senpai.

"Oh! The others are here. Look they're coming!" he pointed to the group coming to their way, waving.

" Hey Echizen" they all greeted to their kouhai.

"How did you know I'm coming?"

"Nanjiroh-san said you're coming so we've come here to welcome you." The mother hen explained.

Ryoma looked at his father. Giving him the 'Why did you tell them'-look. Nanjiroh looked away and whistled.

"Ano. . Echizen I'm inviting you to our sushi party for your return here in Japan. You can bring your family with you? Kawamura invited them.

"Pass. I'm so tired. I want to rest first." Nanjiroh excused.

"Well, if you say so Nanjiroh-san. How about you Echizen-kun?"

"Ok. If you insist." Ryoga accepted.

"Okay, so let's go!"

"That was the worst wasabi sushi I've ever tasted!" Ryoga muttered wiping the spiciness in his tongue.

"Well, you deserve it" Ryoma said. As he continued to walk nearing to their house.

"Nye. .nye .nene" Ryoga sassed back. "Whose car is that?" Ryoga pointed a car parked in front of their house. Ryoga ran and started examining it. "OH! Chibisuke! How nice of your friends to buy you a car!" his eyes sparkled.

"BAKA! Why would my friends buy me a car?" he punched his brother on the head.

"Ow! Then whose car is this?" he scratched his head.

Ryoma got curious too so he went inside the house to be welcomed by so many suitcases. _I don't remember having this many suitcases._ He thought.

"Whoa" Ryoga backed out after seeing a mountain of suitcases.

"Oyaji! Why so many suitcases?" Ryoga shouted as they make an entrance in the living room.

Suddenly they saw a grayish-purple haired guy shaking hands with their father.

"Atobe?"

* * *

**A/N: **Wanna know what's going to happen next? then read the next chapter when i'm already finished posting !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **thank you **oharu chicken**, **fadey, royalpair24 **and **granad** for reviewing. thanks granad for the comment well i deserve it. .like i said this is my first time writing a story so don't expect that much ..but i'm working hard to write a better story. .. thank you

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT. .I SAY I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS. .

**WARNING: **THIS IS YAOI. .OR SHOUNEN-AI, BOY X BOY. . IF YOU WANT TO READ, FEEL FREE. OR IF YOU DON'T WANT, IT'S YOUR CHOICE ..

* * *

Chapter 3

First feelings

_PREVIOUSLY_

"_Oyaji! Why so many suitcases?" Ryoga shouted as they make an entrance in the living room. _

_Suddenly they saw a grayish-purple haired guy shaking hands with their father._

"_Atobe?" _

* * *

"What? He's gonna live here! Why?" Ryoma uttered a shout.

"You've got a problem with that, ahn?" Atobe grumbled.

"Hey! Don't speak to my Chibisuke like that!" Ryoga stood up. Atobe clenched his fist.

"Everyone calm down. You three put down your ass on the chair! Let me explain everything. So be quiet." Nanjiroh said.

Nanjiroh breathed. "Actually when we're on the cruise. . . "

_*FLASHBACK!*_

"I'm going back to my room" Ryoma said finishing his plate.

"O-okay" his 'responsible' father said.

"I'm going now, too" Ryoga said. Nanjiroh just nodded Ryoga's look is even more scarier than Ryoma's. _What's happening to the world?_

After Ryoma and Ryoga had fallen asleep, Nanjiroh's phone rang. This makes it awkward for him because nobody calls him unless it's Rinko or an emergency. He flipped his phone up and "Hello?". "Hey! Nanjiroh. How's the samurai guy?" a deep voice said in the other line.

"Ren? Is that you?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Of course it's me" Ren, Atobe's father, the director of the Atobe Industries and Corporation, and Nanjiroh's tennis friend.

"How are you? I –" Then all of the sudden Ren cut him off. "Listen Nanjiroh. I did not call you for chit-chat or talk about girls. I called you because there's an emergency."

"Okay. My ears are open." Nanjiroh crossed his legs as he sat down the couch."

"Sakurafubuki . ."

"Who's that? He has a funny name!" Nanjiroh laughed.

"Nanjiroh! I thought you're gonna listen! Let me just finish first before you say anything! OKAY!" Ren shouted on the other line.

"Hai!" Nanjiroh obeyed saluting Ren on the phone

"Okay. Sakurafubuki, he's the fraud who set up your son. The time when all of Seigaku are invited for a cruise, and then he used them to gain money. He got out of jail." He explained.

"What!" Nanjiroh outcries. "Oh . . Sorry you may now continue."

"He is now after Ryoma, Ryoga and my son Keigo. We've got to keep them safe until the police find him. We've gotta hide them where he wouldn't bother to look or search for."

"We can hide them in our house besides why would he look for THE ATOBE at a place like our house. And no one mostly pass by the stree we're living at. So I thought that they would be safe there." Nanjiroh offered.

"Well you do have a point."

"So it's settled then. They're gonna hide in our house."

_*FLASHBACK END*_

". . . so that's how it happened." Nanjiroh said finishing his story.

"How long is he gonna stay here?" Ryoma asked with indistinct tone in his voice.

"I don't know until the cops find Sakurafubuki." . .he paused and started scratching his head. "The thing that I'm really wondering is how Ryoga got into this?" he looked at his son.

"Uhmm. . Oyaji there's something you don't know." Ryoga said as he looked at his father with secretive eyes.

Nanjiroh stood up. Then he neared to his son; looked at him in the eye and said "What do you mean?"

"ahehe" he scratched his head "actually I worked for him once but that was more than two years ago . .hehe"

"So when were you planning to tell me this? HUH?" Nanjiroh's eyes burnt with fire. Then he started punching his son lightly like a noggie. "OYAJI!"

With all of the fatherly love, Ryoma looked at Atobe. _Now this is another problem too. How can I do things I want if he is lurking around? _Ryoma thought. Atobe looked at him and Ryoma looked away. _First Sakurafubuki, now him, Atobe._

"Stop! Oyaji! It hurts!" Ryoga yelled. "Next time you're gonna tell to me everything or else I'm gonna punch you truly in the face. And you Ryoma!" he pointed at him.

"Uh. . " he twitched.

"You didn't tell me that he's working for that fraud!" he tickled his son. "BAKA" he yelped.

_Are they always like this?_"haha. ." Ryoma slightly laughed. _I can't beli_eve _that brat can laugh. His giggle is kinda music to my ears. _Atobe smiled as he was happy to see Ryoma giggling.

"Oh sorry about the scene, Keigo-kun." Nanjiroh said.

"It's ok, Nanjiroh-san."

"Ok seishounens, help Keigo-kun carry his luggage"

"I'm not a luggage boy so why wh—" Nanjiroh palmed Ryoga's mouth.

"Ok now go!"

* * *

"Why-do-you have . . so many suitcases" Ryoma asked juggling four suitcases.

"I need to be prepared if there's an upcoming occasion." Atobe replied barely carrying anything.

"Oh yeah right! Like your DEATH?" Ryoga went down to hell when he said that.

"Is this my room?" Atobe stood in front of the door adjacent to Ryoma's.

" Are you going inside or not? Because if not I'm gonna throw your mountain of baggage on top of YOU!" Ryoma shouted.

Without saying anything Atobe entered the room. The walls are painted with beige color, the ceiling is white. A window settled behind the bed's headboard. A large woody brown cabinet beside the desk with a laptop above it.

"Hey Atobe!" Atobe looked at Ryoma. "I was calling you for so many times now."

"What is it?"

"We're gonna leave you now." Ryoma permitted.

"Ok. Thanks." He thanked them. _Really he said thanks? What happened to the real Atobe? _

"S-sure" Ryoma uttered in awkwardness of Atobe thanking them.

Ryoma silently walked out closing the door. "At last alone in my new room.!" He jumped onto his bed, making springy noises. "hmm. .Ore-sama's room is a lot bigger than this." Atobe's room is four times the size of his current room. And his bed is a lot more bigger than this too. But how can he complain if they are so 'kind' to him.

"Wait I need more blankets. How about if I ask Echizen?" he peeked out of his door and knocked at Ryoma's room. He opened his door and—"Ow!" Ryoma groaned.

When Atobe opened the door he actually didn't notice that Ryoma is about to open the door and accidentally hit him with the door's pointy edge.

"You shouldn't just open other peoples door." Ryoma now sitting on his bed with a lump on his head and Atobe in front of him sitting in a chair putting bandages to wipe out small amount of blood leaking out of his forehead.

"So you're saying this is my fault" Atobe said as he damps a wet cloth on his forehead.

"Well it kinda is. What do you need anyways?"

"I just need an extra blanket because I might get cold. And . . . I'm s-sorry to cause you this kind of trouble." He excused. _First he's saying thanks and now he's saying sorry? Who is this guy? Please someone tell me.._ "Are you wondering why I'm saying sorry and thanks to you?"

"W-well kinda" he answered.

"Because your family and especially your father. . he accepted me as his own child not just any guest. He welcomed me here and he's the one who offered my father for me to stay here for a while. So this is just a small token of appreciation." He explained. Ryoma can't believe the Monkey king is saying this to him. "heh. .so much drama . . I'm going to get juice Ryoma. Do you want some?" he stood up in his chair and was about to go to the door then—unexpectedly Ryoma pulled his arms to him and then they fall onto the bed.

Their faces are so near to each other like they can already feel each other's breath. Their lips are two inches away from each other. They stared at each other's eyes; seeing each other's soul through it. Their cheeks are flushed with red color. I could imagine some flowers on the background and some cherry blossoms falling down.

Atobe stood up in shyness and said "S-sorry". He can't see Ryoma's eyes because of too much shyness of what happened. "Excuse me I have to go." Atobe brisk walked out of Ryoma's room to his room the shut it.

"Why did I pull him?" Ryoma looked at the ceiling as he questioned himself. " I could still feel his hair sliding down my cheeks. And his dark blue eyes are so angelic. And his b—STOP!" he panicked." Why am I saying this things?" Ryoma can't really deny how beautiful the scenery is. No matter how much he says the word 'stop', his mouth stops saying those things but his mind doesn't. "I should go to sleep. Baka, Monkey King. Che." He faced at the wall and forcefully closed his eyes.

* * *

On the other hand, Atobe is sitting behind the door in his room; holding his head with his two hands. "Ryoma . . his breath is so cool like winter; so soothing in my mouth. His golden brown eyes are like the color of the sun. two more inches close and we're .. huh? Why am I even thinking of that?" even Atobe can't deny and hide things that came into his mind. "Ok when I sleep these things are going to get outta my head." He bounced onto his bed. "What about my blanket? Uurrgghh never mind. . if he didn't pull then I would have one now. ." he complained.

Both of them can't explain everything they are saying but everything just happened so fast they can't explain it (just like I said). They closed their eyes only to be caught by a dream.

* * *

**A/N:** want to know what happens next?

then read. .


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** ahh . .awkwardness is coming . . ..

**WARNING:**this is yaoi . .translate . . boy x boy or shounen ai

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS

* * *

Chapter 4

Awkwardness

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Both of them can't explain everything they are saying but everything just happened so fast they can't explain it (just like I said). They closed their eyes only to be caught by a dream. _

* * *

Ryoma blinked his eyes before the blinding rays of the sun shining through his window. He closed his eyes slowly wanting to sleep again. He reached his alarm clock on the top of the shelf behind his bed. "6:01" he yawned.

* * *

Ryoma went straight to the kitchen after he was finished cleaning himself.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun!" Nanako greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." Ryoma greeted back and sat on the chair.

"Here's your favorite! Fried fish!" Nanako said as she placed a piping hot fried fish. Ryoma gulped. He really wants to ea now or he's gonna drool. "Wait Ryoma-kun. Before you eat, you need to wake up Keigo-kun first. Let's all eat together."

"W-wait, why me?" after all what happened last night why would Ryoma even dare to wake up Atobe?

Nanako pushed him upstairs. "W-wha wait!"

"Just wake him up. No buts!" she pushed him again with a shove.

"Okay. I'll go." He obeyed. Ryoma swallowed a lump that's stuck in his throat as he opened the door really gently.

And there he saw a king sleeping in his royal bed. "Meow", karupin purred on Ryoma's feet. This made him think of something. He carried karupin in his hands and entered Atobe's 'royal' room. He walked nearer and nearer to his bed and said "Time to wake up, Atobe." And he dropped karupin at Atobe.

"AAAHHH!"

"MMRREEEOOOWW!"

Karupin and Atobe shrieked 'cause of shock. Atobe jerked in his bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up." He replied.

"Aahh. . So this is how you wake up people?"

"Yes. Yes it is." He teased. "By the way, breakfast is served."

"Yeah. Yeah. Ore-sama is coming sown after Ore-sama finish cleaning up"

Ryoma went out of their room. _Now that wasn't bad wasn't it?_

Atobe went straight to his bathroom just near to his bed to the right. "Ore-sama doesn't have any champagne. It's not like Ore-sama at all." He muttered since he always have champagne while taking a bath. "Never mind."

After cleaning himself, he went down to the kitchen._ Mmm. . that smells good. Ore-sama wonder what Ms. Nanako cooked. _

"Good morning, Keigo-kun" Nanako cheerfully greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Nanako."

"Just call me Nanako-san." She insisted. Atobe just nodded at her.

Atobe looked down at the table and he saw a fried fish. _This is what smells good?_ He wondered. He never thought that a food like this smells so delicious.

"Do you like what you're eating Keigo-kun?" Nanako asked Atobe fiercly eating his foo like there's no tomorrow. Atobe nodded.

"I never thought that you'd be this piggy." Ryoma teased.

"Brat!"

Nanako giggled. She likes what she sees. They look so adorably cute. "Oh! I almost forgot I'm going to the grocery store to get more supplies and I'm visiting someone on my way home."

"Okay." Ryoma said.

"I'm leaving you two here in charge okay."

"WHAT? You're gonna leave me here with this Monkey King?" Ryoma stood up on his chair startling Nanako.

"What do you mean by that? Look at Keigo-kun. He's as quiet as a tame lion." Both of them looked at Atobe and he smiled at them like an angel sent from above. _He's smiling. That Monkey king is smiling._ Ryoma blushed saying to himself.

"Where's Oyaji? Ryoga-ni?" Ryoma said gently as he sat back down his chair.

"They left the house early this morning. They left a note saying they are visiting someone in Hokkaido." She explained.

_They could've just ask me if I want to come along, too. _Ryoma thought.

After they eat, Atobe and Ryoma escorted Nanako out of their house and waved each other goodbye.

Now the ones that are left in the house are Atobe and Ryoma. Awkwardness started to rise up in the atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N: **wait for the next chapter. .


End file.
